Halloween in Smash Mansion
by slasher9402
Summary: For Halloween, Smash Mansion holds a Party. But for this Halloween, Smash Mansion gets an unexpected visitor... R&R! M for Violence and Profanity.


**Hi everyone! Just to get into the season, I decided to make this fic. Don't worry, I will still update my other fanfiction,** _ **Super Smash Bros Z**_ **. If you haven't read that one, please check it out here- s/11476314/1/Super-Smash-Bros-Z. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own the** _ **Halloween**_ **film nor the** _ **Super Smash Bros**_ **franchise.**

Today was Halloween. A holiday of tricks and treats, and all of that fun stuff. But Lucina wasn't one to be exactly in the "Halloween Spirit". Of course, she helped set up the decorations, aid in the festivities, but back where she originated from, she didn't celebrate Halloween. So, to say the least, she was still getting into the groove of things. Of course, she had last year to reflect on. Such as Captain Falcon on the other side of the door that was going to try to scare her. She opened the door to exit her room.

Captain Falcon: Boo!

Lucina just smiled and put her hands up sarcastically.

Lucina: Ahhh, so scary! Honestly, Captain Falcon, did you really think that trick would work again?

Captain Falcon just pulled his clown mask off and smiled.

Captain Falcon: Hey! It worked well last year.

Lucina: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm going to get some breakfast. Want to join me?

Captain Falcon smirked.

Captain Falcon: No thanks. Got more scaring to do! Next up is Samus.

He pulled on the mask again and stalked off.

Lucina: Good luck!

She then made her way to the dining area, where she saw multiple smashers, such as Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, and Peach setting up cardboard spiders and ghosts on the walls inside the ballroom. Lucina then got her food and sat at the table Robin was eating at.

Robin: Morning, Lucina.

Lucina: Morning. How's it going?

Robin took a bite of his food.

Robin: Nothing much. I'm planning on helping set up the Halloween décor later on. You?

Lucina: Ah, same. Do you know who we are going to face today?

Robin looked up at Lucina.

Robin: Holiday, remember? We don't have matches on Holidays.

Lucina facepalmed lightly.

Lucina: Oh, yeah. Forgot.

Robin looked at Lucina curiously.

Robin: Are you ok?

Lucina stared at Robin questionably.

Lucina: Yeah, why?

Robin: Well, you put your hand up to your head…

Lucina noted her palm on her forehead.

Lucina: Ah, yes. Something I picked up from Captain Falcon. He calls it a "facepalm".

Robin: Alright, I see.

After a few more minutes, the two finished.

Lucina: Well, time to help out.

Robin: Yep, I believe so.

For the next hour or so, Lucina helped set up the Halloween décor. She was setting up a jack-o-lantern in front of the window when she saw a man in a dark blue mechanic suit. He seemed to be about 6 foot 2, but the creepiest part about him was that he was wearing a white mask that covered all of his face.

Mario: Hey-a Lucina! You ok over there-a?

Lucina snapped out of her trance and turned to answer the plumber.

Lucina: Oh, yes Mario. I'm fine.

Mario smiled back and resumed working. Lucina looked out the window again only to see nothing but the green grass and the forest behind.

She then shook her head. _Maybe I'm just tired._ She thought. She didn't get that much sleep, being that she had a late match against Sonic late last night, so maybe she was imagining things.

When she was done helping out, it was just about time for the Halloween Party to start. Right when the smashers began entering the ballroom, a voice over the intercom interrupted them.

Intercom: All smashers, report to the auditorium ASAP. Thank you.

All the smashers then turned around and headed to the auditorium, some grudgingly. When they entered the auditorium, everyone saw Master Hand on the stage, preparing for an announcement. Lucina found Robin and sat next to him.

MH: Good evening, smashers. I can tell that most of you want to get the party started and whatever, but something has come up that is important.

The smashers who have been conversing amongst themselves quieted down to hear the news.

MH: A few hours ago, 7:13pm exactly, there was a breach in the barrier protecting the smash mansion.

Multiple slight gasps erupted in the auditorium. _How could that be?_ Lucina thought.

MH: We didn't report this to you all because we thought that the breach was cause by a stray pokemon. So, we sent five of the androids out to take care of it, but we had lost the signal to the computers when they entered the forest. All of them on the highest level. When we went to investigate, we found the bodies of the androids, all with what seemed to be stab holes from a knife.

 _The masked man…._ Lucina thought.

MH: So, I just want you all to stay safe tonight and have fun. We will find more ways to try to stop this _thing_. If anyone wants to volunteer to help find this rogue, please do so. Other than that, have a good night.

Some of the smashers went up to volunteer, others exited to the ballroom. But one thing was for sure- everyone was flattered. Nothing has _ever_ breached the barrier. Only smashers were allowed through.

The party started slow, being with the announcement and all, but soon enough almost everyone forgot about the intruder. Only a handful were still questioning the intrusion. One of those was Lucina, who was sitting at a table, thinking about the masked-man. She was snapped back to reality when Robin sat next to her.

Robin: What's wrong, Lucina? You've been sitting there for a while now….

Lucina: Robin, I think I saw the intru-

She was interrupted when a loud scream erupted through the Mansion.

Everyone ran towards the sound, which was a few hallways down.

Peach was the first to see the sight.

Peach: Oh my…

The group turned a corner, and at the end of the hallway lied a bloody Luigi in the corner of the hallway. And standing above him was none other than the masked man.

Mario: BROTHER!

Luigi looked over slowly, due to loss of blood, for he was stabbed in the stomach.

Luigi: B-b-brother… d-don't….

The masked man turned his head to look at the group. He specifically looked at Lucina. He then walked down the hallway to the left of him. Mario ran down the hall in rage and looked down the hallway the masked man walked down, only to find nothing.

Peach: Someone, please, get help!

A few ran to the Medical Bay, Mario tried his best to stop the blood loss.

After a few minutes, some nurses came with a stretcher and escorted the plumber-brother to the Medical Bay. Mario was by Luigi's side the whole time.

Lucina watched in shock, and right beside her was the goddess, Palutena.

Palutena: It's _him_.

 **So, that's my first chapter of this new story. Tell me what you think about it! Read and Review, please! Thanks!**


End file.
